


В веках, бывших прежде нас

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голове Сэма доставалось слишком много раз. Они справляются с этим. Более-менее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В веках, бывших прежде нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Old Time, Which Was Before Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30325) by ratherastory. 



> Переведено на летнюю ФБ. Спасибо Voodoo Child за бету <3

Даже по стандартам Винчестеров это кажется жуткой несправедливостью: Сэм пережил Ад, Великую Стену Сэма, её падение, сотрясений больше, чем можно себе представить, включая одно, после которого он впал в кому, применение определенно не лечебной шоковой терапии… а сломало его не что иное, как какой-то маленький вирус.

Самое ужасное то, что сначала ничего не было заметно. Первые несколько дней была жуткая лихорадка и температура настолько высокая, что в больнице Сэма пришлось обернуть в охлаждающие одеяла и напичкать его невообразимым количеством медикаментов в дополнение к искусственной вентиляции легких. «Чтобы дать его телу передохнуть, чтобы он поборол инфекцию», - сказал Дину специалист. Серьезно? Как вообще телу может быть нужна передышка от дыхания? И только после Сэму стало медленно становиться лучше. Температура спала, судороги прекратились, доктора начали говорить такие слова, как «оптимистично настроены». В мире Дина это означало «почти здоров, нужно только еще немного времени». А потом Сэм открыл глаза, даже сжал Дину руку, слабо улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Дина, от которой – Дин был уверен – у него лицо треснет пополам.

Только после начались проблемы. Сэм много спал – ничего ненормального. Потом он начал задавать вопросы – тоже вполне естественно. Только вот сами вопросы были странными.

\- Что произошло? – спросил он, как только смог говорить. Дин как мог объяснил про энцефалит, лихорадку и весь остальной неотъемлемый бред. Сэм кивнул, закрыл глаза, и на этом все и закончилось. До следующего дня.

\- Я в больнице? – спросил он, когда проснулся. Дин закусил губу.

\- Ага, Сэмми. У тебя был энцефалит, помнишь?

Сэм медленно моргнул.

\- Ладно.

На следующий день вопрос повторился, и когда пришла медсестра – та же самая, которая приходила каждый день в одно и то же время – Сэм улыбнулся, взглянул на бэйдж с именем, вежливо поблагодарил её и представился. Опять. Та грустно улыбнулась Дину.

\- Мы с Сэмом так каждый день знакомимся.

После этого доктора начали заикаться про тесты. Сэм старался все выносить с неприкаянным видом, но Дин-то знал своего брата, знал, когда тот до чертиков напуган, поэтому сел рядом с каталкой и взял брата за руку, переплетая пальцы. Он не ослабил хватку даже когда Сэм начал волноваться и ерзать, шелестя пятками о тонкое постельное белье. Дин вырисовывал большим пальцем круги на тыльной стороне ладони Сэма, погладил по волосам прямо перед тем, как Сэма забрали на сканирование – всего лишь в соседнюю комнату, но казалось, что теперь их разделяла целая миля.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Сэм? – спросил невролог, вызванный для консультации. Сэм посмотрел на него так, будто у того рога выросли.

\- Двадцать два. Я думаю. У меня небольшой провал в памяти, да? Может, день рождения уже прошел. Сейчас май? Мне тогда уже может быть двадцать три.

У Дина во рту пересохло.

Сэм посмотрел на брата.

\- Почему мы здесь?

Дин попытался сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло, провел рукой по губам.

\- Ты заболел, Сэмми. Не помнишь?

Сэм покачал головой. Он казался таким маленьким, грустно думал Дин, маленьким и напуганным, совсем на себя не похожим. 

\- Прости.

\- Не стоит, все в порядке. Ты не виноват. Мы со всем разберемся, обещаю, - сказал Дин. Он действительно так думал, хоть и не знал, как именно.

~*~

Хуже понимания того, что у твоего брата в мозгу дыра размером с мячик для гольфа, это понимание того, что это значит. Части жизни Сэма теперь больше нет, вместе со всеми воспоминаниями и, очевидно, возможностью запоминать что-то новое. В другой жизни Дин был бы рад, наверное, оказаться в таком тупике – ему даже не пришлось решать бросить пить, за него это и так было сделано. Только вот сразу стало ясно, что бросить пить за ночь не получится, нельзя просто сжать зубы и попытаться справиться самому. А это значит, что ему нужно оставить Сэма, как плохо бы ему ни было от одной мысли оставить брата одного на все это время. Сэм, как и ожидалось, старается не показывать эмоций, прячась за маской храброго солдата.

\- Эй, все в порядке, - мягко говорит он, рассматривая руки, свободно лежащие на коленях. – Представь, будто собаку дома оставляешь. Я же даже не воспринимаю течение времени, помнишь? Ты сделаешь, что должен, я даже разницы не замечу. Как будто ни дня и не прошло. Это ты делаешь все самое сложное.

Дин тянется и сжимает его колено рукой.

\- Я вернусь, как только смогу.

Сэм кивает, делает глубокий вдох, будто приготавливаясь.

\- Или ты бы мог… не возвращаться.

\- Сэм…

\- Нет, - перебивает его Сэм. – Не в этом смысле. Но давай признаем, у меня дела совсем плохи. Я вижу, столько всего произошло, хоть ты и не хочешь мне рассказывать. Ты бы мог… начать новую жизнь, получше. А… а больничный персонал мог бы говорить мне, что ты приходил в гости. Я даже не узнаю правды. Никогда. И все будет в порядке.

\- Ты грёбаный идиот, - Дин аккуратно зажимает голову Сэма под мышкой, ерошит ему волосы. – Будто я оставлю тебя одного. Ты сейчас не словил от меня только потому что через пару часов ты этого даже не вспомнишь. С тобой теперь будет невозможно жить, я же тебя новому ничему не научу, да?

Сэм захлебывается чем-то между всхлипом и смехом.

\- И не забудь об этом, - он смотрит на брата со слезами в глазах, но улыбается. – Тебе нельзя забывать, потому что я точно забуду.

Шутки иссыхают вместе с Дином. Реабилитация, наверное, самое ужасное, что ему пришлось вынести со времен Ада. День за днем он сходит с ума, дрожит от холода и блюёт, варится в собственном поту и ненавидит весь грёбаный свет. Только мысль о том, что Сэм все еще в больничной палате, смотрит в окно и не понимает, что происходит вокруг, заставляет Дина терпеть дальше. Откуда Дину знать – кто-то в больнице может воспользоваться состоянием Сэма, издеваться над ним, а тот даже и не вспомнит. Теперь Сэм беззащитен перед любыми хищниками.

Он убирается из клиники сразу, как только может, раньше, чем хотят того доктора, но они не понимают, с чем ему придется бороться. Не понимают, почему ему нужно убраться отсюда поскорее. Он собирает все брошюры о встречах, с готовностью берет рецепт врача для на «антабус». Остальное проще простого. Сэм именно там, где Дин его оставил, сидит в коляске, которая ему немного мала. Выглядит он немного лучше, глаза не такие впалые, кожа не такая бледная. Он улыбается при виде Дина, но потом улыбка сползает с его лица.

\- Выглядишь фигово. Что с тобой стряслось?

Дин только качает головой.

\- Неважно. Я в порядке. Готов свалить из этой дыры?

Улыбка становится еще менее уверенной.

\- Наверное, не будет никакого толка, если я скажу, что не помню?

Он кивает, закусывает губу.

\- Ладно, вопрос попроще. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Сэм слабо пожимает плечами.

\- Нормально, наверное.

\- Голова не болит? Мышцы? В глазах не плывет? Еще что-нибудь?

\- Нет, - Сэм качает головой. – Нет, я чувствую себя нормально. Может, пошатывает немного, но физиотерапевт говорит, я делаю успехи. Она сказала, что остальное я и дома сам смогу делать.

\- Ну ладно тогда, - Дин медленно выдыхает. – Доктор говорит, тебя можно выписывать, так что если ты готов, можем ехать.

За последние годы Дин не видел, чтобы Сэм так ослепительно улыбался, и впервые за очень долгое время он позволяет себе слабо надеяться, что, возможно, в конце концов все будет хорошо.

~*~

Сэм справляется.

Видит Бог, он всегда адаптировался лучше Дина: пока они росли, маленький упертый засранец упрямился перед малейшими переменами, закатывая истерики каждый раз, как отец срывался с места. Он даже приводил статистику о стабильности и детском развитии и как это все влияет на средний балл у школьников, доводил Джона до ручки, пока тот не срывался и не угрожал выбить эту статистику из сына. И даже тогда именно Сэм заводил новых друзей. Именно у Сэма был средний бал 4.2, потому что он всегда брал дополнительные задания, посещал все классы для продвинутых школьников, даже если они задерживались в новом месте не больше нескольких недель. Именно Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд, обзавелся девушкой (которая могла бы быть невестой, а может, даже женой). Именно Сэм научился справляться со сверхъестественными способностями, выжил, когда брат умер. Дин понятия не имел, как он это сделал. Именно Сэм поборол зависимость, спас мир, вместо «спасибо» поплатился собственной головой и даже после всего этого смог снова вернуться в игру.

Так что Сэм справляется. Система у них не отлажена, но работает. Он как одержимый всё записывает. Каждый раз, когда делает что-то. Составляет списки, хранит их в папке цвета зеленого леса на кольцах и всегда носит её с собой вместе с маленькой черной записной книжкой, куда записывает всё, что, как он думает, может быть важно. Он пишет себе письмо на страницу, чтобы каждое утро вспоминать самое необходимое: ему сейчас двадцать девять лет, они с Дином больше не охотятся. Голову невозможно вылечить. Отец умер. Конец света почти наступил, он в этом виноват. Дин пытался убедить его не записывать эту часть, но Сэм настоял, так что Дин настоял на том, что конец света, может, почти и наступил из-за него, но именно он все и предотвратил. Сэм послушно записывает эту часть. Кастиэль – ангел, он их друг, хотя, наверное, больше никогда не появится (Сэм вообще не помнит Кастиэля, и Дин не знает – радоваться ему или огорчаться).

Дин устраивается на работу – отвечает на телефонные звонки авиакомпании, бронирует билеты, меняет бронь, записывает места и особые пожелания. Он этим занимается, потому что зарплата ничего, ему предлагают льготы, и Сэма можно вписать как «гражданского партнера» (он ведь никогда не отказывался от страхового мошенничества, с чего бы сейчас начинать?), плюс компания пробует новую программу, которая позволит работать из дома. В их маленькое жилище, которое они с Сэмом снимают, приходит техник и настраивает компьютер, факс и телефон в комнатке, которая едва ли больше гардеробной, показывает Дину, как пользоваться гарнитурой, как справляться с распространенными проблемами, оставляет бесплатный номер службы поддержки.

\- Всё готово, - он хлопает Дина по плечу. – Если возникнут проблемы, сразу звони.

Дин украдкой глядит на Сэма – тот смотрит повторы «Колдуньи» по телевизору. Ему так и хочется спросить, сможет ли служба поддержки помочь брату залатать дыру в мозгу, но справляется с порывом. Нечестно спрашивать такое.

Они выясняют, что в хороший день Сэм может запоминать новую информацию в течение нескольких часов. Это уже начало, с этим можно работать. Дин привыкает к постоянному пиканью телефонной линии в наушниках и, на удивление, по большей части, это не так уж и плохо. Да, клиенты идиоты большинство времени, но по сравнению с тварями, которые постоянно пытаются разодрать тебе горло или ангелами, которые любят поиздеваться над сознанием, самые обычные сволочи даже как-то успокаивают.

В течение дня телефон Сэма тоже звонит. Запрограммированные напоминалки: выпить таблетки, заглянуть к Дину, приготовить обед. Когда Дин разговаривает с клиентом по телефону, он иногда даже не слышит эти сигналы. Сэм рассказывает о своем дне так, как только может, и если иногда ведет себя тише обычного, Дин думает, что ему можно. Он даже не так часто впадает в панику – реже, чем Дин ожидал. Кроме одного запомнившегося раза, когда Дин обнаружил Сэма в пижаме в кровати: тот старался прикрыться рукавом, чтобы не было слышно всхлипы.

\- Папа умер, - выдавливает он, когда Дин садится рядом и кладет руку брату на плечо. – Он умер, и я просто забыл об этом, я больше вообще никогда ничего не вспомню!

\- Ох, Сэмми… - Дин притягивает его, дает Сэму выплакаться, пока у самого майка не становится мокрой насквозь, а потом укладывает обессилевшего брата обратно в кровать и с трудом продирается через утренние звонки.

К тому времени, когда можно прерваться на обед (он напоминает себе, что осталось всего два часа, ведь он работает с семи до трех плюс час на обед), он чувствует себя словно выжатая тряпка. На кухне Сэм готовит сэндвичи и при виде Дина достает телефон и машет им.

\- Ты выключил будильники?

Дин кивает.

\- Всего один. Ты утром не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, поэтому мы решили, что тебе лучше поспать. Помнишь?

Сэм качает головой. 

\- Нет. Я сделал тебе с ветчиной, сыром и горчицей. Ты ведь все еще любишь?

\- Ага. Абсолютно верно.

Сэм закусывает губу.

\- У нас пиво кончилось. Я не помню, что допил его.

\- Я больше не пью, Сэмми.

У Сэма губа покраснела, кажется, он ее уже раскусил зубами.

\- Ах, да. Точно. Я этого не записывал. Надо бы записать, - он ищет записную книжку, но Дин останавливает его, взяв за запястье.

\- Не трать чернила, Сэмми. Это неважно.

Сэм тяжело выдыхает.

\- Это важно, - настаивает он, а Дин притворяется, что не замечает, как у того дрожит голос. – Я должен знать это. Я должен узнавать себя в зеркале, но вижу какого-то похожего на меня парня. Я должен знать, сколько мне лет. Я должен… Я даже не помню, где кухня, - несчастно заканчивает он.

\- Дурень, ты в ней стоишь, - Дин шутливо тычет пальцем ему в ребра. Стоило догадаться, что сегодня будет плохой день.

\- Да знаю я, - срывается Сэм. – Просто… Я не могу вспомнить, где она, если я в другой комнате.

Дин моргает, не решается спросить.

\- А что насчет спальни? Можешь сказать, куда ты идешь, чтобы лечь спать?

Сэм качает головой; у него глаза блестят, а щеки покраснели от злости. Дин пробует другой подход.

\- Ладно, а если бы тебе понадобился свитер? Что бы ты сделал?

Сэм наклоняет голову, думает, потом разворачивается, выходит из кухни, и Дин слышит, как тот поднимает по лестнице, копается в комнате, потом возвращается спустя минуту, держа в руках старый серый худи. Дин улыбается.

\- Вот видишь? Мне не нужна чертова карта этого дома. Ты знаешь, что где находится, большего и не нужно. Поверь мне, ладно?

Сэм в ответ кивает, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаивается.

\- Слушай, Дин? А мне правда нужен был свитер? А то тут как-то жарко.

И неважно, что Сэм не понимает, почему Дин начинает хохотать от этого вопроса, потому что спустя мгновение уже и сам смеется.

~*~

_Если эта дверь закрыта, Дин работает. Проверь время на телефоне. Дин работает с семи утра до полудня, потом с часа дня до трех. Если что-то случилось – не мешкай, но так мы платим по счетам, так что не беспокой его._

Записка на двери написана рукой Сэма. Дин ненавидит ее, будто это он не пускает Сэма в ту часть своей жизни, часами оставляя брата одного и ничего не понимающего. Они нашли дешевые DVD каких-то сериалов, которые Сэм смотрел будучи подростком. Он и сейчас их иногда смотрит. Он не любит новые сериалы, где каждая серия не является отдельной историей. Он все равно возвращается к их коллекции дисков.

\- Не знаю. Может, я смотрю одну и ту же серию по кругу, кто мне скажет? – как-то признается Сэм, когда Дин предлагает попробовать новый ситком. Иногда единственное, почему Дин не стукает брата по голове, так это мысль о том, что он может сделать только хуже.

Раз в две недели, как по часам, Сэм идет на прием к своему неврологу. Сэм является частью исследования по потере памяти и образованию новых нервных путей, что на самом деле означает, что мозг Сэма учится компенсировать огромную дыру, которую выгрыз энцефалит. Это означает, что им не надо платить за тесты, но взамен каждый раз на приеме Сэму приходится выполнять всё, что ему говорят, чтобы врачи могли собрать данные и сравнить с предыдущими сессиями. Что-то такое,  
в общем. Сэм ходит сам, берет с собой телефон и записную книжку, бумагу с указаниями и дорогой, и домой всегда сам возвращается, хоть к тому времени Дин уже превращается в сплошной комок нервов. Даже спустя год, как Сэм без проблем делает это.

Сэм и на прогулки тоже ходит. Первый раз был на самом деле случайностью – он забывает, что должен был делать, и выходит на улицу, и Дин только спустя час понимает, что Сэма нет. Следующие несколько часов он как безумец обыскивает окрестности, почти звонит в полицию чтобы заявить, что Сэм пропал, словно какой-то больной Альцгеймером, пока не возвращается домой и не находит там Сэма: тот разбирает их коллекцию DVD, словно и не уходил никуда, что уж говорить о половине дня. Дин его убьет к чертям.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, ты где был? – Дин в жизни не чувствовал большего облегчения или злости, даже когда нашел Сэма поджидающим Руби в комнате мотеля, чтобы та помогла ему обрушить конец света на мир.

Сэм испуганно вздрагивает.

\- Что?

\- Я тебя ведь чертов день ищу! – рычит Дин, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить брата за грудки и не начать трясти его до стука зубов за то, что он просто так взял и… ушел. Ушел и даже записку не оставил.

\- Прости, - Сэм пораженно смотрит на него, так, что вся злость Дина испаряется ровно за три секунды.

\- Ты. Где. Был? – Господи, как хочется выпить. Давно так сильно не хотелось.

Сэм качает головой; у него глаза расширились, а лицо медленно начало бледнеть. – Я не знаю. Не знал, что я куда-то ушел. Господи… Я не знаю, где я был. – Он уже дрожит, и не нужно быть физиком-ядерщиком, чтобы понять, что, в который раз, Дин Винчестер все капитально испортил, до чертиков напугав своего младшего брата с дырой в мозгу. 

Дин Винчестер: один. Вселенная: восемнадцать миллионов. Блядь.

Он делает вдох. 

\- Ладно. Все в порядке. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Я просто волновался, понятно? Я не знал, где ты, и я заволновался. Ты в порядке?

Сэм осматривает себя.

\- Ага.

Дин через силу медленно выдыхает.

\- Ладно. Раз все в порядке, то и проблемы нет. Но я хочу, чтобы ты поставил себе больше напоминаний на телефоне, ладно? Просто… Заглядывай ко мне иногда, чтобы я знал, что ты не валяешься мертвый в какой-нибудь яме.

Сэм кивает; губы плотно сжаты, глаза широко раскрыты. Он достает телефон прямо в тот момент, когда тот издает сигнал; Сэм дергается. Уголки губ вздрагивают, он показывает экран Дину.

_Шесть часов. Пора бы готовить ужин. Посмотри в папке, что ты сегодня готовишь._

Дин вздыхает.

\- Хочешь, закажем пиццу?

\- Хорошо.

Но после этого случая Сэм начинает гулять сам. Он берет телефон, программирует будильник на середину своей прогулки, каждый раз добросовестно звонит Дину. Один раз соседка застает его за утренней пробежкой. После Дин понял, что они мило разговаривали ни о чем, пока та не спросила, где Сэм живет. И тогда Сэм позвонил Дину.

\- Дин, слушай… А я должен помнить, где мы живем? Тут одна леди… Дотти… она спрашивает, но я не… в общем, поговори с ней.

Дотти очень мила, но не особенно помогает. Не то, чтобы она знала Сэма или как работает его мозг. Дин старается напоминать себе об этом.

\- Здравствуйте, Дотти. Я… Это Дин. Какие-то проблемы?

У Дотти дружелюбный голос.

\- Нет проблем, просто он говорит, что не знает, где живет. Поэтому я сказала, что ему лучше позвонить домой, чтобы ему кто-то помог. Надеюсь, ничего страшного?

Дин потирает переносицу. 

\- Все в порядке. Сэм сам может добраться домой, он просто не сможет назвать вам свой адрес или как туда добраться. Просто пусть закончит прогулку. У него определенный распорядок дня, все будет нормально. Но спасибо, что остановились.

Когда сорок пять минут спустя Сэм возвращается домой, он даже не помнит, кто такая Дотти.

~*~

Дина вызывают на семинар по повышению квалификации. Три дня, обычные рабочие часы, а время, затраченное на дорогу, тоже оплачиваетcя каждый день. Теоретически это не должно быть такой большой проблемой, да вот только именно так оно и есть. Он расклеивает по дому еще больше стикеров с напоминаниями – маленькие послания, которые Сэму, наверное, и не нужны вовсе – тринадцать раз проверяет, есть ли еда в холодильнике, чтобы брату без надобности не пришлось никуда выходить. Сэм даже не пытается убедить Дина, что все будет нормально, и тот знает, что это потому что Сэм до чертиков напуган, что ничего не будет нормально, а врать ему не хочется.

Но когда все проходит нормально, Дин даже немного удивлен. Сами курсы безумно скучные, но вовсе не сложные – всего лишь изучение нового программного обеспечения, чтобы сделать процесс бронирования еще легче – и Дин понимает, что компания малознакомых коллег его вовсе не напрягает. Они вроде как ничего, у всех разные истории жизни, и он понимает, что даже сдружился с одной девушкой на пару лет младше: та устроилась на эту работу, чтобы оставаться дома с сыном с задержкой развития. Её зовут Кэйти, миниатюрная блондинка с голубыми глазами больше собственной головы; она нравится Дину. Давно он не встречал человека, с которым было просто, и который не хотел от него ничего, кроме компании за сэндвичами.

\- Генри гораздо лучше, когда я дома, - говорит она Дину во время перерыва на обед в первый день, когда они познакомились. – У нас есть свой распорядок, ему нравится, когда я рядом. По правде говоря, нам обоим так лучше. Не люблю быть далеко от него.

\- Выпьем за это, - отзывается Дин, поднимая пакет с соком. Девушка смеётся. Следующие два перерыва они едят вместе, девушка оставляет ему электронный адрес, и Дин не сразу понимает, что только что обзавелся другом – впервые за много лет.

Его распирает от радости по пути домой, ему не терпится рассказать Сэму, что их только что пригласили на первое в их жизни барбекю. Сэм всегда любил такие обыденные вещи: встречаться с соседями, заводить друзей и тому подобное. Он просто не мог этим заниматься, потому что они нечасто выходили в люди, и, может, в этом и есть вся проблема, думает Дин, заезжая на «Импале» во двор. Они слишком оградились, слишком привыкли к одиночеству из-за работы – но, конечно же, они этим больше не занимаются, они больше никогда не будут охотиться, не теперь.

\- Сэм? – он бросает ключи в чашу на столике у входной двери, удивляется, что Сэм не сидит, как обычно, перед телевизором. – Сэмми?

В доме темно и тихо. Ключи Сэма, тем не менее, тоже лежат в чаше, и Дин знает, что Сэм бы не ушел без них – на внутренней стороне двери наклеен стикер с напоминанием – значит, брат еще дома. Если, конечно, он совсем не запутался и… Дин прогоняет эту мысль. Эту проблему он будет решать, когда столкнется с ней.

\- Сэмми?

Он забегает на второй этаж, старается успокоить бешено стучащее сердце, когда не слышит ответа. Когда же он все-таки находит Сэма, то не знает, радоваться, что Сэм в своей комнате, или волноваться, потому что брат сидит на полу рядом с кроватью с опущенной головой, большим пальцем прижимает старый шрам на ладони – Дин почти два года не видел, чтобы Сэм это делал. В итоге Дин решает начать волноваться. Сильно волноваться. Он опускается на колени, наклоняет голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Сэма.

\- Эй, не молчи. Что с тобой?

Сэм не сразу отвечает, а когда все-таки начинает говорить, то голос у него такой тихий, что Дин едва слышит его.

\- Мне… Мне страшно. И я не помню, почему. Я не знаю, почему…

\- Сэмми, ты видишь что-то, чего быть не должно? – когда Сэм отрицательно качает головой, на Дина накатывает волна облегчения, и он аккуратно садится рядом с братом, благодарный, что тот прижимается ближе, а не отодвигается. Он берет руки Сэма в свои, аккуратно проводит пальцем по шраму. – Как ты вспомнил, что нужно так делать?

\- Не знаю, - Сэм кладет голову Дину на плечо. – Не помню. Я даже не знаю, сколько сижу тут. А что, если я забыл что-то важное? Вдруг, что-то случилось, а я слишком не в ладах с головой, чтобы заметить? Я не могу… Ненавижу, - бормочет он, зарываясь лицом Дину в плечо.

Дин приглаживает брату волосы.

\- Знаю.

\- Я даже не знаю, какой сегодня день.

\- Пятница, двадцатое. Пять часов. У тебя скоро будильник зазвонит, но, кажется, ты телефон оставил внизу, - Дин продолжает гладить Сэма по волосам, стараясь успокоить брата. – Помнишь, я на работе познакомился с одной девушкой? Кэйти?

\- Нет.

Дин не обращает внимание на обидчивый тон, в конце концов, Сэму можно иногда.

\- Ничего. Я рассказывал о ней вчера, напомню и завтра. Она твоего возраста, замужем, у нее сын Генри, у него аутизм. Они, оказывается, живут недалеко. В воскресенье пойдем к ним на барбекю. Тебе же нравится барбекю, да? 

\- А мы когда-нибудь были на барбекю? – голос Сэма приглушен рубашкой Дина, но тот и так всегда понимал, что говорит ему брат.

\- У Лизы. Ты не помнишь, но обещаю, тебе понравилось.

\- Лучше иди без меня.

Дин фыркает.

\- Это вряд ли.

\- Я только поставлю тебя в неловкое положение.

\- И что в этом будет нового?

Дин слышит тихий смешок.

\- Вот говнюк.

Дин сжимает плечи брата.

\- Да, а ты все еще сучка. Хорошо, что какие-то вещи никогда не меняются. Что бы я тогда делал?

\- Не знаю. Жил бы лучше?

Дин смеется, а потом встает и тянет за собой брата.

\- Ладно, давай заканчивать эту сопливую вечеринку. Бу-ху, у Сэмми в голове дыра, какая жалость. Пошли, дырявый сыр вместо мозгов, ты должен ужин готовить.

Стоит отдать Сэму должное – он старается собраться.

\- Я не помню, где мой список.

\- Я тебе вот что скажу. Давай сегодня рискнем и придумаем что-нибудь на ходу. Посмотрим, что в холодильнике, и там решим.

Сэм смеряет брата взглядом.

\- Ну ладно. Только я не виноват, если на полпути забуду, что готовлю, и ужин сгорит или окажется несъедобным.

\- Как мило, что ты думаешь, что твоя стряпня в принципе съедобна.

К удивлению Дина, Сэм улыбается.

\- Не помню, что бы ты жаловался.

\- Вот же засранец.

Дин легко толкает брата в плечо, понимает, что улыбается в спину Сэму, пока тот идет на кухню, чтобы начать готовить ужин, и в какой-то момент думает, что он – самый счастливый парень на свете.


End file.
